La Espada de Hielo
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: One-Shot Yaoyorozu se encuentra inmersa en una novela medieval que detalla la vida de un joven que vive una realidad familiar horrible: Un chico torturado por su propio padre quien le exige ser la herramienta que necesita para sus fines egoístas . TODOMOMO


**La Espada de Hielo.**

Ikhny Shy

Generalmente Momo prefería distraerse leyendo enciclopedias. Además de ser una lectura distractiva, la ayudaban a evaluar estrategias o incorporar materiales e información para desarrollar su quirk, pero en esta ocasión, se encontraba inmersa en otro tipo de lectura, una novela.

Se acomodó en el sillón más grande de la sala común con una taza de té que pronto quedó olvidada. El libro le proponía una narrativa tan interesante, que rápidamente capturó su atención y la trasladó a un mundo completamente distinto…

Allí no existían los quirks.

Los personajes del libro eran héroes y villanos cada uno dentro de sus individualidades, siendo sus propios enemigos internos. Momo se encontró sumergida en la psicología de aquellas personas ficticias que vivían en un drama que parecía real… que podría pasarle a cualquiera…

 _Ambientada en la época feudal europea, la historia transcurría dentro de las paredes de un castillo imponente ubicado en una gran extensión de tierras pertenecientes a una familia de mucho poder dentro del reino. El padre administraba con mano dura su territorio, manteniendo a sus súbditos dóciles y controlados; bajo sus dominios no podía haber ni una voz disidente a sus caprichos o el castigo podía ser terrible._

 _El protagonista, hijo menor de la familia, no escapaba a la mano férrea de su padre, con una educación que buscaba endurecer su carácter, recluyéndolo en el castillo, prisionero de su propio progenitor pasaba su vida aislado incluso de sus hermanos. El Señor Feudal ejercía sobre el menor de la familia una presión cruel que por momentos parecía sádica._

Sintiendo el dolor del protagonista, Momo no pudo evitar moverse en su asiento. Se sentía algo incómoda, por un lado no comprendía cómo un padre podía ser tan cruel con sus hijos, pero por otro sabía que ese tipo de realidades existían. Aunque se tratara de una ficción, en algún lugar del mundo un niño era forzado a transitar un camino que no elegía.

 _Sediento de resultados, el imponente dueño del castillo obligaba a su hijo a una rutina de ejercicios de combate que sobrepasaban los límites de alguien de su edad. Insensible e inmutable a los sollozos de su hijo, la espada del mayor caía con todo su peso sobre la espalda ya desnuda del joven, cuyas ropas ya estaban destruidas por los cortes de la misma arma. La voz gruesa retumbaba por la habitación de piedra, reclamándo fortaleza, recordandole que sería su función proteger las fronteras del feudo._

 _Mientras el castigo continuaba impiadoso, él se preguntaba cómo sería pisar el suelo lejos del castillo… no dejaba de soñar con una vida fuera de las paredes de piedra… Sus ojos vidriados de lágrimas buscaban las ventanas de la habitación, esperando que la luz del día le regalara la esperanza que parecía no llegar nunca…_

Yaoyorozu sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando la lectura avanzaba y su imaginación proyectaba al dueño del castillo golpeando el rostro de su esposa por querer proteger a su hijo, la mujer abrazaba maternalmente al muchacho rogando por piedad. El golpe le había cortado el labio, la sangre de la herida resbalaba por su mentón y caía por el rostro del joven como una lágrima roja.

El hombre gruñó de furia y Momo sintió miedo de lo que seguiría en el relato, la reacción prometía ser feroz y mientras el joven se erguía trabajosamente para defender a su madre, haciendole frente por primera vez en su vida a la inmensidad de su progenitor, sus uñas se clavaron en la cubierta del libro y sus ojos buscaron con desesperación las líneas que seguían.

Todoroki entró a la sala común sintiéndose abatido. Había pasado gran parte de la tarde entrenando con Bakugo, y si bien era un digno oponente para practicar, debía admitir que el chico explosivo se dejaba llevar fácilmente. Antes de bajar, procuró darse una buena ducha para quitar el sudor y el polvo del ejercicio, pero el agua caliente relajó sus músculos a tal punto de dejarlo totalmente somnoliento. Comer algo y recostarse parecían la mejor opción para reponer la energía.

Al pasar por la sala común notó la figura de Momo sentada en el sillón de tres cuerpos, iba a seguir camino a la cocina, cuando su atención volvió a la extraña expresión de angustia de su compañera; aferrada a un libro, con su nariz casi dentro de las páginas, la chica parecía concentrada en una lectura trágica que la había capturado. Pensó que no era un buen momento para interrumpir, pero le preocupó la actitud afligida de ella, por lo que se acercó lentamente, rodeando el mueble y se sentó a su lado…

Afortunadamente para los nervios de Momo, la lectura había cambiado de ritmo.

 _Luego de transcurridos los años crueles de una infancia violentada, la vida difícil del joven protagonista al fin proponía un pequeño cambio. Caminaba por uno de los interminables pasillos del castillo cuando a sus oídos llegaba el sonido metálico de las espadas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, odiaba ese ruído y las asociaciones que atacaban su mente al oírlo, pero su instinto lo llevó hasta su procedencia, una sala que usaban los soldados de su padre para entrenar. Dentro, había dos caballeros, vestidos con casco y ropas de entrenamiento. Arremetían feroces con sus armas, sus movimientos veloces y violentos. El joven miraba sorprendido las habilidades de ambos contrincantes, desconocía quienes se escondían detrás de las protecciones metálicas en sus caras, pero por su forma de moverse podía darse cuenta que se trataba de los más capaces de las formaciones del ejército…_

 _Uno de ellos esquivó la espada de su contrincante pero en el movimiento trastabilló y su contrario aprovechó para golpear su casco con la espada. La protección voló por el aire y el espectador quedó petrificado en su lugar… Un espeso manto de cabello negro cubrió el rostro del caballero derrotado, el otro luchador también quedó pasmado, mientras observaba con asombro a quien se escondía detrás del traje de caballero._

Momo no pudo evitar un suspiro cuando el narrador de la historia contaba las emociones que surcaron el pecho del protagonista al descubrir a la chica debajo del casco. Durante casi un cuarto de novela se había hecho hincapié en las dificultades que el joven tenía con las relaciones, abrumado por el control obsesivo de su padre, apartado de interacciones humanas, su único modelo de amor era su madre, quien había sido castigada por sobreprotegerlo. Ahora, el muchacho se veía cautivado por primera vez por alguien.

Shoto la miró intrigado, mientras los ojos de Yaoyorozu se deslizaban por las líneas del libro. La chica se había llevado una mano a la boca, tapando una sonrisa y un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. Estaba un poco intrigado por el contenido de aquel libro que la tenía tan atrapada, por lo que se acercó un poco más para leer el título de la novela **"La Espada de Hielo"** Inconscientemente ella bajó el tomo, posándolo en su regazo. Él sintió una descarga eléctrica desde su brazo hasta su pecho y al bajar la vista notó que la otra mano de ella se había posado involuntariamente sobre la suya. Se sintió tenso, pero se reacomodó en el sillón, apretando su espalda contra el respaldo, manteniendo su mano bajo la de ella.

 _Si alguien descubría que uno de los soldados que defendían el castillo era una mujer, ella tendría grandes problemas. Los únicos que sabían el secreto debajo del yelmo eran el caballero con quien se entrenaba y el joven amo del castillo. Por lo que el protagonista se había encomendado la misión de proteger su identidad._

 _En un pacto tácito, ella le contaba mil historias, anécdotas de viajes y aventuras. Él la escuchaba hipnotizado, mientras la chica le hablaba de lugares mágicos y paisajes increíbles que él nunca podría conocer al estar encerrado en el castillo._

 _De noche, se encontraban en los pasadizos secretos de la fortaleza y pasaban horas hablando. Principalmente ella hablaba y él escuchaba._

 _Los relatos de la chica pronto se convirtieron en el escape que él tanto anhelaba. Sus descripciones detalladas lo habían llevado por desiertos, bosques, praderas y por pueblos, reinos y ciudades lejanas. Ella le hablaba de culturas nuevas, de personajes variados y noches estrelladas._

 _Y una madrugada en particular, en la que las antorchas daban la iluminación cálida del pasillo escondido, ella le habló por primera vez de una historia de amor._

Momo apretó la mano de Todoroki cuando el relato comenzó a describir la historia secreta entre ambos adolescentes. Podía sentir la necesidad de ese chico de ser amado y el relato daba a entender que poco a poco estaba conociendo a quien le daría ese afecto tan esperado. Las historias de la chica eran interesantes y coloridas, pero a la ávida lectora le importaban más las reacciones del protagonista, quien descubría nuevas facetas en su narradora y poco a poco comenzaba a enamorarse de ella, de su vida, de sus aventuras y de cada aspecto de su personalidad que le mostraba.

Shoto observó sus manos juntas y notó que involuntariamente Momo entrelazaba sus dedos con los propios. Sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa y levantó la mirada al rostro de su compañera encontrando que estaba totalmente conmovida, su sonrisa continuaba plantada en sus labios y su mirada se había teñido por un manto leve de lágrimas que hacían ver sus oscuras iris brillosas. Tragó saliva nervioso y reposó su cabeza en el respaldo, girando hacia ella, quedó allí observando sus extrañas reacciones, mientras se permitía disfrutar del contacto con sus dedos. Pronto, hipnotizado por su rostro y sintiendo la calidez de su mano, él se quedó dormido…

La sensación cálida que le había dejado la historia que se desarrollaba entre ambos jóvenes se desplazó por una oleada helada que le atravesó el pecho. En un drama como el que leía, siempre debían haber conflictos, nada podía ser tan fácil…

Ni siquiera enamorarse…

Ni siquiera ser felices…

 _Las aventuras nocturnas tuvieron un abrupto final cuando el Señor del Castillo lo siguió por los pasillos. De todo lo que había imaginado que encontraría, jamás había pensado que su hijo se veía a escondidas con un caballero, ni que ese soldado de su ejército fuera una mujer._

 _Su ira retumbó por todos los rincones de la fortaleza, no solo por la desobediencia de su descendiente, sino al verse engañado por una "niña"_

 _El ejército invadió los pasadizos y rodeó a los jóvenes._

 _Él suplicaba por la vida de la chica. Ella guardaba silencio, sabiendo que su destino era inamovible._

 _Los guardias escoltaron a la chica hacia los calabozos, mientras en los caminos de piedra, retumbaba el sonido cruel de los azotes. De ese padre despiadado descargando su ira contra su propio hijo._

 _Esta vez él no le dio el gusto de escucharlo sufrir por los golpes._

 _Esa noche, donde recibió el castigo más duro de su vida, juró que se acabaría el tormento dentro del castillo._

 _El único grito que salió de su boca y que se escuchó en cada rincón de la fortaleza, fue un visceral…_

" _Te Amo!"_

Sintió un peso sobre su hombro que la abstrajo de la lectura. Al dirigir su mirada allí, se encontró a Todoroki durmiendo a su lado, con su cabeza apoyada sobre ella y al bajar la vista descubrió que tenían las manos entrelazadas. Un rubor intenso invadió su rostro y los nervios se anudaron en la boca de su estómago. En ningún momento se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su compañero, ni mucho menos de la posición tan cercana en la que habían quedado.

Deslizó el señalador sobre las hojas del libro y lo cerró delicadamente con su mano libre, consciente que le sería imposible volver a concentrarse en su lectura.

Permaneció rígida unos segundos, escuchando la respiración profunda de Shoto. Al relajarse, una sonrisa de afecto cruzó sus labios y se permitió el atrevimiento de alzar su mano libre y acariciar el flequillo rojo y blanco que caía sobre los ojos cerrados de él.

Observó sus facciones, descubriendo la paz que residía en ellas mientras dormía y se alegró de tener la oportunidad de verlo así.

De pronto la historia del libro se mezcló con lo poco que ella conocía de su compañero. Lo observó preocupada, mientras en su mente se recopilaba la información incompleta que ella tenía de la vida familiar tormentosa de Todoroki. No le había contado mucho, siendo él una persona muy reservada, pero lo que sabía le era suficiente para comprender que no había tenido una niñez fácil.

Apoyó su frente sobre la cabeza de él, disfrutando el aroma del shampoo que expedía su cabello y no pudo evitar el deseo egoísta de ser ella quien logre llevar algo de luz a la historia oscura que su amigo llevaba a cuestas.

FIN

 **AN** : No es causal que se me haya dado por escribir esto, ya que vengo hace un par de semanas corrigiendo un fic anterior de otro fandom que es muy parecido a este. O sea… es un Auto-Plagio.

Más o menos, porque lo único en común que tienen es que un personaje se abstrae en la lectura de un libro y mezcla la realidad con lo que lee.

Me pareció interesante tratar de escribir algo sin diálogos. El único que hay en todo el relato es ese desesperado "Te Amo" en el libro. Como autora quizás sea interesante, pero a los lectores no sé si les parecerá aburrido… Espero que no haya sido así, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo :)

Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
